


Birthday Cake

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: It's Thomas' twenty-first birthday and his friends want to do something special. That something special involves a cake and a certain rival that Thomas may have a crush on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um so…it's Jeffs birthday so…birthday fic. So like I know this isn't that bad content wise, like it's pretty tame, but anyways…sorry Lin. Anyways…hope you enjoy it! Thanks a bunch for reading, I really appreciate it!

Lafayette frowned, looking down at an empty sheet of paper. "We need to come up with _something_ for Thomas' birthday." 

"Well a party's out of the question." James said, tapping his pen against the table. "Thomas doesn't do well with crowds, besides I'm pretty sure he only has three friends, including us." James rolled his eyes. 

"We have to do something!" Lafayette exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. "He's turning twenty-one!" 

"We could just go get drinks with him, ya know, like normal friends do." James said, raising his eyebrows. 

"That's lackluster and boring." Lafayette said. "How about…" He paused for dramatic effect, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "We get a stripper." He grinned. 

"Would Thomas like that or would you?" James retorted, rolling his eyes. 

"We could make it something we could all enjoy." Lafayette smirked, after a confused look from James, Laf explained. "Alexander." 

James raised an eyebrow. "Alexander wouldn't." 

"He's working his way through college, Alexander will do anything for a hundred bucks." Lafayette countered, triumphantly. 

"I don't know…" James said. "Thomas has his little hate crush, but I don't know if that's something he'd really like…" 

"Okay but consider this," Lafayette said, holding up a finger. "It would be hilarious." 

"You're right about that I suppose…" James mused. "I'm still not sure that it's the best idea." 

* * *

Thomas was grateful that James had convinced Laf away from the idea of a big party. Lafayette loved big parties, but they just really weren't Thomas' thing. James had warned him that they did arrange something he might not exactly love, but after a couple of beers, Thomas felt like he could take on everything. Everything, that is, except for the giant cake that his best friends wheeled in.

Thomas' eyes widened as he took in the giant fake cake. "You didn't…" He said in disbelief. 

"Oh, but we did." Lafayette smirked, patting the cake proudly. "You are going to love this." 

"I highly doubt that!" Thomas exclaimed, face reddening. "Never in my life have I ever expressed interest in a stripper and I do not know where you got the idea that this would be a good birthday present!" 

"Calm yourself, Jefferson." Burr retorted, starting to play music from his phone. "You'll get some enjoyment out of this. Probably." He added as an afterthought. 

James knocked on the hollow cake and out popped Alexander. Jefferson's face immediately turned a bright shade of crimson at the sight of his scantily clad rival in the cake. "What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" Thomas demanded, first of Alex, then of his friends. 

"They offered me two hundred bucks to fuck with you." Alex said, getting out of the cake with minor difficulty. "It was a deal I couldn't refuse." He danced awkwardly, only half in time with the rhythm of the music and Thomas covered his burning face. 

Alex walked over to Thomas' chair, putting his leg up on the arm of the chair. Thomas' face reddened further. "Oh my god why?" He groaned, trying to look anywhere but at Alex. He looked over at where Lafayette and James were laughing. "I'm going to kill you." Thomas hissed. 

"Keep pretending you're not enjoying this." Alex said, sliding onto Thomas' lap. 

"I did not agree to this, I did not want this." Thomas said through grit teeth, his arms gripping the arms of the chair. 

"You know, James told me something interesting when he asked me to do this." Alex hummed, placing his hand on Thomas' chest and leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm going to kill him." Thomas said quickly, tightening his grip on the armrest. 

"He said that you have a little schoolyard crush." Alex said softly, twirling a strand of Thomas' hair around his finger. "Is it true?" He let the hair unwind from his finger as he tried to meet Thomas' gaze. 

"James, you're a fucking prick!" Thomas shouted, trying to look past Alex and see his former best friend. 

"Thomas." Alex said, taking the other man's chin. "Let me tell you a secret…" Alex leaned down and kissed Thomas gently. "I've had a little crush on you too." 

Thomas' anger and embarrassment started to ebb away and he searched Alex's eyes for any hint that he was lying. He only saw sincerity and his own desperate reflection looking back at him. "Huh…" He mused softly. "So, uh, what now?" Thomas asked, suddenly shy, confused, and extremely relieved. 

"Well…" Alex looked around the room. The others had fled a couple of minutes ago, hoping to hide and write their wills out before Thomas killed them. "We're all alone." He placed another quick kiss on Thomas' lips. "We could…" 

"Watch tv and eat some cake?" Thomas suggested hopefully. He had had his share of excitement and everything for one night. They could do more the next time they met up, but for now Thomas just wanted to eat and watch Netflix. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if Thomas was joking. After deciding that he was not, Alex shrugged, sliding off of his lap. "Sure. It is your birthday after all. I'll go get my clothes." He started towards the bathroom door. 

"No, you can stay in that." Thomas smiled cheekily, grabbing Alex's arm. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm gonna need a blanket. And you owe me." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make it up to you." Thomas wiggled his eyebrows, draping an arm over Alex's shoulders and pulling him over to the couch. 

* * *

The next morning, James finally deemed it safe to come back to the apartment he shared with Thomas. Thomas had had plenty of time to cool down and hopefully he wasn't still out for blood. And hopefully Hamilton was still alive too.

Everything was quiet, which was a bit odd, Thomas liked to wake up early. But then James heard the tv on. He stepped carefully through the hall to their living room, where he saw the last thing he expected. Hamilton and Thomas, cuddling together on the couch, making the occasional remark about the show they were watching. James was amazed, it was like a scene out of a different dimension. He stayed quiet, just watching in awe, until Thomas noticed him. 

"Okay, so I'm still mad about the situation and that you told him about my crush, but we're kinda dating now I guess, so it balances out." Thomas nodded. "Although I think you owe us some pancakes." 

"Alright then…" James said, stepping around to the kitchen. This was weird, but it was kinda nice.


End file.
